1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headwear or headgear, and more particularly, to a headgear apparatus adapted to have a toy removably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has become very popular to place sports team emblems, logos and other designs and decor on the front of hats or caps above the brim. Typically, these caps have patches and similar articles permanently attached to the crown thereof via stitching. In addition, incorporating the use of lights and other illuminating devices with hats has been taught in the prior art. However, these prior illuminated headwear devices have required intrusive alterations and/or additions for the lights resulting in changes in comfort and fit afforded by conventional caps. Furthermore, the prior art has failed to teach a headgear apparatus adapted to have a toy removably attached thereto and a light source for directing narrow beams of light forwardly from the forward peripheral edge of brim.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a headgear device adapted to have a toy removably attached thereto, and which includes a light source for directing narrow beams of light forwardly from the forward peripheral edge of the brim in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the headgear apparatus with removably attachable toy fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,946, issued in the name of Chien discloses protective headwear having a super-thin lighting element attached thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,287, issued in the name of Potochnik discloses a headwear with pocket(s), a veil, and an outside grasping member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,507, issued in the name of Lieberman discloses a reversible doll/hat that can be converted from a hat to a doll and back to a hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,087 B1, issued in the name of Brannon discloses various article storage systems for hats allowing for the storage of relatively flat and unobtrusive articles on and within a hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,714, issued in the name of Bowhey discloses a toy vehicle and helmet combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,232, issued in the name of Golden discloses an illumination means for being worn about a person's head to direct a beam of light in the direction the person is looking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,984 B1, issued in the name of Molinaroli discloses a pre-programmed device for forming and displaying images, comprising electrically powered light emitters which are under the direct control of a microprocessor, such that graphics, text, or other images are displayed when the display device is moved at or above a rate of speed sufficient to be viewed by humans.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a headgear device adapted to have a toy removably attached thereto, and which includes a light source for directing narrow beams of light forwardly from the forward peripheral edge of the brim in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.